Another Side of the Story
by AlleHalle-chibi-chan
Summary: When Haru loses his memory, Lucia sees it as the perfectly oppurtunity to turn the tables. When Lucia begins to have strange dreams, his plans are quickly changed. Can he survive life's greatest challenge:love? Haru/Lucia/Musica. YAOI
1. Memories Forgotten

**

* * *

**

I do not own Rave Master.

* * *

Cold. That was the first thing Haru Glory felt when he awoke that morning. He sat up and looked around.

Where was he? Haru jumped up and raced to a window. He gasped when all that met his sight was blue sky.

'_This is all a bad dream. If I try hard enough, I'll wake up.' _He thought to himself in a desperate attempt to stay calm. So Haru, being the logical guy he was, rammed his head into the wall trying so desperately to wake up. Almost immediately, he regretted the decision as he was now faced with a splitting headache. He heard footsteps in the hallway.

The door opened to reveal a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Concern and worry were etched all into the girl's face as she took in the sight of the boy in front of her. By now, Haru's self-inflicted headache had subsided enough for him to get a good look at the girl in front of him.

Who was she? He had never seen her around Garage Island. Deciding to voice his confusion Haru simply asked.

"Who are you?" The girl's worried face morphed into one of confusion at Haru's words.

"Haru, what are you talking about? It's me Elie, remember?" The pleading look in the girl's eyes almost made Haru want to pretend he knew the girl just to make her happy. He didn't know why, but somehow he thought that her happiness was the most important thing in the world. Alas, no such luck.

"No, I don't remember. Where's my sister? Does she know I'm here? Where is here? How do you know me?" Questions rapidly filled Haru's mind, too fast for him to voice them all.

The girl, Elie, sat there stunned. Haru didn't remember her? She felt as if her world was crumbling along with Haru's memories. He was just like her now.

"Just like me…" she whispered to herself. After a few moments Elie was relieved of her shock when a pair of hands grasped her shoulders.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if my not remembering you upsets you and I'm trying, I really am. It just won't…come back!" Haru apologized at the distressed look the girl gave him. When she didn't respond, Haru shrunk back and sat on the bed. Then Elie turned and ran out.

Moments later she returned with another unknown person. Elie introduced the newcomer as Hamlio Musica. Haru's cheeks flushed pink when the man gave him a breathtaking smile. Why did he feel as though he and Musica were more than just friends? His breath hitched when Musica reached out and brushed his cheek. Haru quickly scooted back. Musica's perfect face took on a sorrowful look.

"I suppose you were right Elie. He doesn't remember any of us." Musica spoke in a whisper. Haru instantly felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was cut off by the distraught ravenette.

"Don't. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is." Musica mumbled as she shuffled out of the room. Elie's eyes, which had been so full of hope when she brought Musica in, had now lost any trace of hope. Haru sighed as she left him.

"Why can't I remember them? They seem like they know so much about me, and yet I don't know them. I-I wish I could just go back to the way things were. Just me and sis." Haru whimpered to himself. The only answers he received were the ringing silence. Haru squeezed his eyes shut preventing the wave of tears from escaping.

"It would be better…if I leave…I'm not helping anyone by staying here, only hurting them…" Haru whispered, his voice swallowed by the room's deafening silence.

"Glad you finally realized. You don't belong here." A voice spoke from the shadows. Haru jumped before whirling around to see the new arrival. A boy with blonde hair and gold eyes stared back at him. The boy wore all black and his amber orbs possessed a sinister gleam. Haru shivered. He was definitely getting a bad vibe from this guy. The boy continued to smile. His black gloved hand was stretched out towards him. It was a few moments before Haru found his voice.

"Who are you?" Haru asked. He was getting tired of that same question. The boy laughed. To Haru, it was an enchanting sound.

"My name is Lucia Raregroove." The boy, Lucia, stated then continued, "We're best friends."

Haru soaked in this new information. So, Lucia was his best friend. Maybe he knew what happened to his memory! His heart suddenly seemed lighter. He would finally know why Musica had that dead look in his eyes. He would know why Elie burst into tears every time he spoke. He would know why others gazed at him in pity. Haru took Lucia's hand.

"Hey Lucia, I need to know, before this, who was I?" Haru asked quickly. He was slightly disturbed at Lucia's chuckle yet enchanted at the same time. It was both comforting and disturbing.

"You always have been the eager one. How 'bout we go some place with more splendor and discuss this over dinner." Lucia grasped Haru's hand tightly. Darkness began swirling at his feet. Soon it began to engulf Haru too. Haru glanced back to see Musica, Elie, and a man he knew as Let standing in the doorway, mouths agape. Elie was the first to regain her voice.

"Haru! What are you doing!?!?!" She shrieked. Haru shrugged.

"None of you will tell me anything, so I'm going with Lucia so I can find out a few things." Haru replied nonchalantly. Why were they so against his leaving? Shouldn't they be glad he would be gone?

"Haru, listen to us. Lucia is bad news. Whatever he told you was a lie!" Musica spoke. His expressive obsidian eyes now portrayed great fear. Fear of what?

"I don't have any other choice. I have to know." Haru simply stated. Something told Haru this wasn't right. Something told him he should listen to the others, but he could care less. He was going to know who he was! Haru gripped Lucia's hand even tighter as darkness swirled around them, and together they disappeared in a whirl of black flame.

* * *

**Okay, so first fic I've done in a while. Sorry. Just been busy and my hard drive crashed. Also I am kinda suffering from writer's block, so forgive me if I don't update for a while.**

**-GG4Ever**


	2. Confrontation

**I do not own Rave Master.**

**I just wanted to let you know, I will be adding in some other things, and it might not keep to the original storyline.**

* * *

"So, how do you know me?" Haru asked once they had safely arrived at Demon Card headquarters. He was seated on a surprisingly soft and warm couch. Lucia thought for a moment. What could he say? Then it came to him.

"You and I were best friends before your…accident." Lucia inwardly congratulated himself on such a smooth, cunning lie.

"What accident?" Haru asked. He was totally confused. First that girl, now this guy claiming to have been his best friend. Lucia put on his best concerned face.

"Those people ambushed you. After knocking you out, they took you away to their flying ship." Lucia explained, or rather, made-up.

"But why would they want me?" Haru asked. He was confused. What could possibly be so special about him that they felt they needed to take him away?

"Because," Lucia began, "you possess the Lunar Vista. An ancient power passed down in the Symphonia bloodline." Lucia looked casually at his nails as if he did this everyday. Haru's eyes widened. The name sounded familiar.

"…Lunar Vista…" he murmured. He knew what it was. His mother had told him lively stories about it as a child. Lunar Vista had been used to save the kingdom of Symphonia many times before its downfall at the hands of the Overdrive. Lucia looked at the clock.

"Well you should be getting to bed we'll talk about everything tomorrow. Then I'll answer all the questions you want me to." Just as Lucia finished speaking a maid came through the room's door.

"Master Lucia, there is a group here that wishes to speak with Master Haru. Shall I escort them in?" The girl finished speaking. Lucia gritted his teeth. It was just like them to come and try to 'save the day'.

"Yes. I would like a word with them." Lucia gritted out. The maid nodded before bowing and exiting the room. Lucia then turned to Haru.

"I want you to stay here, but you must keep hidden. There. Under the table." Lucia ordered. Haru, curious about the guests, obeyed. Almost immediately afterwards, the door opened and in came the same maid from before. Their 'guests' followed in silently. The maid then bowed once again and took her leave. That's when the trouble started.

"Where is he?!? Musica snarled once they were behind closed doors. Lucia feigned a confused look.

"Where's who?" He asked, seemingly bored with the situation. This only angered Musica more.

"You know darn well who! Haru! You know silver hair, violet eyes, looks kinda like a girl! Ring any bells?" He spat. Haru glared, taking offense at the girl comment.

"You mean the Rave Master? I haven't seen him since our last encounter." Lucia drawled. He glared at Musica, and then clapped his hands. Instantly, a maid rushed in.

"Master Lucia wishes for you to go now. Please do not make this difficult." The young woman asked politely. Musica dropped his anger.

"I guess he doesn't have him. You need to get your eyes checked Elie. Lucia was never there." Elie looked offended as the older boy turned to follow the maid out. She turned and looked back at Lucia.

"I know you have him. When we find him, we'll take him away from you! You will only turn him against us!" With that Elie turned and left. Lucia glanced over to Haru's hiding spot under the table.

"You can come out now." Haru emerged from under the table. He was surprised they never saw him under the table. He yawned.

"Lucia, if it's okay with you, I'd like to continue this conversation later." Lucia smiled a rare smile and nodded.

"Get some rest. I understand this is a lot to take in. We will discuss things in the morning." With that Lucia started for the door. When Haru didn't follow, he turned to gaze at the silver-haired youth.

"Well, aren't you coming? You certainly don't know where your room is, do you?" Lucia asked. Haru shook his head, and then quickly scampered after Lucia.

Haru followed Lucia to a lavishly furnished room. He was awed by the deep blues and purples that decorated the room. His awe was short-lived as he spotted the bed and collapsed upon it. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Lucia smiled and tucked the other boy in.

"Sleep well, my prince." He murmured to sleeping ears. Haru's face broke into a smile as if he had heard what Lucia had said. Lucia grinned. This was a good idea after all.

* * *

**Okay, something has been bothering me and I wanted to ask you guys about it. Do you think this should be a shonen-ai story? If so, which pairing? Musica/Haru or Lucia/Haru with Haru being uke on both times. If you have another pairing you would like to submit please do it in a review.**


	3. Visions of the Future

**I do not own Rave Master. Once again, things are being added. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**

* * *

Sunlight filtered into an elegant room. On the king-sized bed Haru Glory was just waking up. In an attempt to block out the offending rays of happiness, he turned away from the window.

"Why is it so bright?" he asked aggravated.

"Maybe you're just not a morning person." A smooth voice answered his question. Haru gasped.

"L-Lucia! What are you doing in my room?" He stuttered. The usually pale cheeks of the Raregroove heir were tinted pink.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Last night must have been so stressful." Lucia quickly covered. Haru nodded.

"It should be overwhelming but it's not. Maybe it's because I trust you. You're the only one who really seems to care for me." Haru said. He smiled at the blonde. Lucia couldn't help but notice the sadness in the youth's eyes. He approached the bed.

"L-Lucia, what are you…?" Haru gasped as Lucia wrapped his arms around him.

"L-Lucia…" Haru whispered. Lucia put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…you're not okay. If you need to cry go ahead." Lucia whispered. Haru felt his eyes tear up a sob wrenched itself from his throat. He threw himself at Lucia. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Haru lifted his head.

"Sorry Lucia." He murmured before detaching himself from the blond and making his way out the door. Lucia only sat there.

"Haru, what are you doing to me…?" The only answer he received was the ringing silence.

At breakfast things only seemed to get worse. Every time Haru questioned Lucia's steadily reddening face, the only answer he received was a quick dismissal and a change of subject. This puzzled the silverette greatly. Up until now the blonde had been completely open with him. Now he seemed to not want to tell anybody anything at all.

"Lucia, are you okay? You look flushed. Maybe you should go back to bed." Haru said as he leaned forward and put his hand to Lucia's forehead. This caused the blonde to lose it. He shoved away from the other boy and fled. He ignored Haru's cries for him to wait, only stopping when he was sure Haru hadn't followed.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. He sat back against the wall. A hand covered his face as he tried to calm himself. His usually arrogant gold eyes were wide with fear. Sweat cascaded down his face. His breath was ragged.

"What…what is this feeling? It's not like anything I've ever felt before." He muttered. He looked himself over. His unusually pale skin was even paler making his blonde hair seem out of place.

"Maybe he's right. All I need is some sleep and this will pass." He said to himself as he shakily stood. With those words the Raregroove heir moved quickly to his room.

Once he was in the comfort of his own bedroom, the boy felt at ease. Sighing the blonde demon closed his eyes and drift off to dreamland.

Lucia's Dream:

Lucia stood in a white abyss. He looked around frantically for the castle. Cautiously Lucia took a step. He was surprised when he did not find himself plummeting through the nothingness.

With renewed confidence, he took another step. As soon as he did this the scenery began to change. Lucia found himself outside of the castle. Inwardly congratulating himself for getting home on his own, Lucia moved towards the castle. There were no guards.

"How strange…"Lucia mumbled.

"Lucia Raregroove." A soft voice stated behind him. Lucia whirled around to face a small blonde boy. His eccentric amber eyes were no different from Lucia's own. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. He smiled toothily at Lucia.

"My name is Luca." He said politely. Lucia merely grunted in return. He then turned back to the castle gates.

"No one can see you." Luca piped up from behind the heir. Lucia started.

"What do you mean they can't see me? I'm right here!" he shouted. He didn't care if the boy's feelings were hurt. Luca rolled his eyes.

"This is not your time. I brought you here to make sure you don't make a mistake. You have to accept your feelings for Haru." The boy calmly spoke to the bewildered teen. Lucia was pretty sure he was going insane.

"Oh yeah, well then, where is everybody?" the prince asked smugly. Luca was not fazed.

"Eating dinner." He snapped. Lucia was slightly taken aback. Suddenly, before he could give it another thought, the world began to blur.

"Oh dear, looks like I have to send you back now," was the last thing Lucia heard Luca say.

Lucia shot up from his place on the bed. He observed his surroundings. Everything was in place and there was no little girl harassing him.

"I really need to stop eating before I sleep." The blonde murmured. He couldn't return to the dream world. His mind would not stop racing. His thoughts revolved around Luca the most.

"Maybe I am going crazy…."

* * *

**So I have decided that it will be a yaoi and there will be a love triangle, not telling who though! Moving along, the pairing will end up Haru/Lucia. Also this will contain mpreg. Don't like, don't read! Ja ne!**

**-GG4Eva**


End file.
